Waiting
by H.Grand
Summary: Hinata has been waiting forever for her one true love to come sweep her off her feet. How long will Hinata be kept waiting? AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bar was packed with busy young adults. The music was loud and all Hinata could see were silhouttes in front of her. Her friends Sakura Ino and Tenten had separated. Ino and Sakura where on the dance floor shaking it, while Tenten was at the bar talking up some guys. Hinata stayed pressed against the wall. She clung to her drink and kept scanning the room. She hoped someone would come and approach her. Every Saturday was "girl's night". The four of them would get dolled up and go to some overcrowded bar. Have a few drinks and have fun. It was more than hanging out with girlfriends it was also in the pursuit of love. Each one secretly wished to find a soul mate out there for them. All four of them had gone through high school, college and reached a good place in their career yet they were all still single. They have had boyfriends before but none stayed. Well except for Hinata she was the only one who hadn't ever had a boyfriend. Her friends would argue it's because she's too shy, that she needs confidence and to push herself to find him and not wait her whole life for him to find her. Yet even though Hinata knew this, she couldn't will herself off the wall. She took a sip from her drink. She watched as guys would wonder over to other girls and start a conversation. It all looked so easy and natural. This made Hinata feel queasy.

'What if there is something wrong with me? What if everyone can see it?' Hinata started getting a headache. She wanted to go outside for some air. She thought maybe she should tell one of her friends. She scanned the room again for her friends and saw them all having fun or talking to people. She didn't want to ruin their good time and she figured she only be gone for a few minutes. She slipped silently through the crowd toward the back door. When she opened the door the transition of silent cold night overwhelmed her, she sighed in relief. The winter night was brisk and made her smile. It reminded her of that old scene from a movie. A cool winter night, a couple arm and arm, everything just perfect. Hinata opened her eyes and saw where she really was. In the alleyway, behind a bar next to a dumpster. That movie scene couple was out for their romantic night walk and there she was stuck wondering how much longer it would take till she could move forward.

The smell from the dumpster was finally getting to her. She decided to return back to the club. She turned around and thought, 'I hope he finds me soon.' She then took a step towards the door when she heard;

"Hey sweetie where you going?"

Hinata turned around to see three sinister gentlemen walking her way. She could already smell the booze on them. She turned away quickly to make a dash to the door, but one of the hoodlums cut her off.

"Hey look at her eyes. There so weird."

"Doesn't ruin her pretty face though." The other one sneered.

Hinata felt terrified her legs shook she wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"Leave her alone!"

Everyone turned around to see a tall, ripped man standing by the dumpster. He wore a tight black shirt that extenuated his muscles and a crimson red scarf. His hair was blond and he had sharp blue eyes. He held a bag of trash in one hand.

The three drunkenly staggered over to him.

"What you say?" They asked trying to sound menacing but instead sounded confused.

"Leave her alone." The man said this tone calmer seeing how the foes weren't really that much of a threat.

One of the hoodlums grabbed the scarf around the tall hero neck. This took him off guard as he went forward slightly. The hoodlum then landed a sucker punch on him. The tall stranger reared back a bit and then turned to the assailants.

"You got to go."

The man grabbed one of the drunks and threw him into his friends. The three tried to ready themselves and come at blond man but he was ready. He smacked two of them with the garbage bag and then grabbed the third he dragged them to the street. The one hoodlum dropped the red scarf. Hinata who was watching from the side in pure shock, quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his scarf. She thought it was the least she could do. The man threw the bums out of the alley way and yell at them to get out of here. He then turned around and began walking back.

"Are you ok?"

Hinata nodded and lifted up his scarf.

"Nah, they tore it and it smells now. It's fine. You should probably come back inside you shouldn't be out here alone."

Hinata nodded dumbfounded again. And clenched the scarf a little tighter.

Before the man walked back into the bar Hinata surprised herself and voiced. "Wait! Whats your name?"

The man looked back at her and gave her a warm smile. "Naruto" he saluted her before going back into the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata reentered the bar. She hugged the scarf tightly to her body. She wore a smile and was caught in a day dream.

"HINATA! There you are." She looked up to see her friends. Ino looked pretty slushed and Tenten just seemed annoyed.

"Come on we are going there is only sleeze bags here." Sakura said.

Hinata wanted to protest she wanted to see if she could find Naruto, her hero again. Sakura grabbed Hinata arm and began dragging her out of the club. Quickly Hinata scanned the club in search of her beau. Before they left through the front door Hinata caught the sight of blond hair, he was behind the bar making drinks talking to some girls.

'Oh he the bartender.' Hinata thought in Tenten car. It all made sense to her now.

Tenten drove and complained about the night. Sakura agreed and Ino was acting a little coocky.

"Jeez ino lucky we are here she might have gone home with that loser."

"Right! And did you see that jerk eyeing me from across the bar. He was like twice my age!"

Tenten and Sakura went back and forth, Hinata tuned her friends out while she thought about her savior.

"Hey, Hini! Did you have a good time?" Hinata turned around to see ino on the back of her seat.

"Mmm, it was ok" Hinata said timidly.

"You know girl, you need to get out there and shake it. Like I know it's in you." Ino slurred.

"Ugh don't listen to her Hinata, she's drunk." Sakura said with a sigh.

"I'm fun" Ino disagreed.

Hinata made a weak smile. They got to Hinata house and she lept out the car and waved good night to her friends before entering her house. She went straight to her room and unfolded the scarf on her bed. She saw the tears and stretches on the scarf. Hinata decided as a thank you gift she would make him a new one.

All of Sunday Hinata labored on the red scarf, copying it exactly as the original. Hinata enjoyed knitting and was very talented at it. She had completed it by late Sunday. Hinata had work tomorrow so she decided after work she would swing by the bar and give her hero the scarf. Hinata had a small smile. She hoped Naruto would like it.

The next day Hinata was at her cubical working hard. The scarf was placed neatly in her purse. Throughout the day Hinata would look at it and smile. She was proud of her hard work and she was excited to see him again. Her heart fluttered as she imagined their encounter and what might happen tonight at the bar. Hinata sighed happily.

"You seem distracted."

Hinata looked up and saw Neji by her cubical.

"Hello cousin, I'm fine just a little tired."

Neji eyed his cousin. He was very close to her. They worked at the Hyuga Corporation together. They were both hard workers and enjoyed each other company. He knew when his cousin sometimes better than she knew herself.

"How was Saturday?"

"Oh girls night? Yeah it was nice." Hinata lied, Hinata liked hanging out with her friends but she didn't really like drinking or clubbing as much.

"You shouldn't push yourself to go out, especially if you aren't comfortable with the area." Neji saw through Hinata.

"I'm fine Neji thank you."

Neji didn't believe her but decided to let Hinata be. Hinata watched Neji walk away. All of a sudden Hinata was filled with anxiousness. She really didn't want to go back to the bar, and what if there were a lot of girls there, pretty girls? Hinata looked at her clothes. She wore professional work clothes. It wasn't really appropriate for the bar. Hinata began an internal war in her head. She debated if she should go home and changed or maybe go alittle bit later… Or maybe she shouldn't even go in the first place.

She kept struggling with her indecision after work and even on the drive to the bar. Before she knew it she was in the bar parking lot. She looked around and didn't see too many cars. Hinata sighed in relief, but now she needed to will enough courage and power to go in there and face 'him'. She sat a few minutes in her car intently thinking. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She quivered but then re adjusted herself and marched into the bar. She sighed in relief. The bar was empty. A few stragglers where around but for the most part it was desolate. Hinata moseyed over to the bar. She sat down and eagerly looked around.

"What will you be having?"

Hinata turned to see a man with jet black hair and pale skin was staring at her leaning against the bar on the other end.

"Uh… Um…" Hinata struggled. The man looked annoyed at her while she struggled. "I… Im waiting f-for someone?" She ended up saying it like a question. She felt her insecurities spilling out of her.

The man narrow his eyes to examine her. He moved to be in front of her. "I know it's not a friend. You are too nervous for it to just be a friend. Judging by the way you are dressed and your body language you don't like to be in places like this, so this wasn't an agreed location. The fact that you keep looking around the bar but not at the door means you thought he already be here…"

Hinata listened on in amazement.

"You met a guy a few nights ago here and you didn't really get to talk to him so you came back to the scene of the crime to try and start something."

Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

"It's not going to work out."

Hinata looked up at the barkeep.

"You are a good girl, you want that white wedding and a family and a fairytale." The man shot her sharp eyes. "But love does not exist here. Only good moments."

Hinata nervously looked to the side. She listened intently to what the bar keep was saying but she didn't want to believe it herself.

"Plus why did you come to the bar on a Monday? It's dead here, you have better luck finding him on the weekends."

"Well… I thought because he worked here that maybe-"

"Are you talking about Naruto?"

Hinata looked up excited. She loved to hear his name.

But the bartender narrowed his eyes. "It would never work out."

Hinata felt an arrow go through her heart.

 **Hey hope you like this chapter more to come**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stared blankly at the man. He was cruel and rude with no warrant. How could be so blunt.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" Hinata suddenly felt a pain in her chest the idea that maybe he said that because he saw what everyone else saw. That flaw that everyone else saw and she couldn't.

"Listen, you look like a nice girl and all but… Well Naruto is an idiot."

Hinata looked at him wide eye.

"I mean Naruto wouldn't know if you liked him even if you sacrifice yourself for him He is really dense."

"Oh…" Hinata said processing what he said.

"You can't change him."

Hinata looked up and saw the man cleaning the glasses.

"That's what you are thinking about right? Maybe I could change him." He shot her another look. "You can't. He needs to change himself."

Hinata got frustrated by this. "But what if he needs help. I mean I c-can't just let him go like t-that."

The man eased a bit. "Why are you so addicted to him? Did he hit on you? Did he approach you?"

"N-no not exactly but… uh I felt a connection." Hinata pushed.

"A connection? Ugh that's ridiculous. You girls always make thing way more complicated than they need to be. Let me make this simple. If a guy interested in you and more so then just sex, he will put himself out there. Did he? Did he ask for your number? Or even your name?" The man finished his rant and put her on the spot.

"Um… Um… Um…" Hinata struggled. She then felt a warm tear fall down her cheek. 'He's right, I am a fool. But still I can't shake this feeling. I want to see Naruto again and I want to thank him and… and…"

"You are wrong!" Hinata finally said. "I am sorry but no, there was a connection. I am sure of it."

The man looked at her and then gave her a smirk. "Alright then come to my house this Friday."

Hinata jolted up wide eye.

"It's a party there will be plenty of people there, bring your friends too. Naruto will be there." Then the bartender leaned forward and with a smirk said. "Prove me wrong."

Hinata nodded obediently. The man pulled out a napkin and began writing on it he passed it over to her. It read. An address the date and "Sasuke Uchiha".

Hinata clenched the napkin in her hand and quickly uttered out. "Thank you I will see you then." She then dashed out of the bar and caught her breath.

 **Sorry for the short chapter more to come :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata hesitantly sent out the group text and waited for the response. Soon her phone was blowing up like never before.

"Ill defiantly be there! I can't believe Hinata found a party for us to go to!"

"You can count me in!"

"Sounds like fun!"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief that she won't be a social reject. She will have her friends there.

That Friday at work her phone wouldn't stop buzzing. Sakura and ino were very curious on what to wear and what everyone else was wearing. While Tenten was wondering what carpool they should take. Hinata felt frazeled. She wondered if she should tell her friends about Naruto or sasuke. The thought of Naruto made her stomach turn and suddenly she felt like calling it all off.

After work Hinata drove back to her place. She was surprised when she saw a blond brunette and pink haired girls standing on her front lawn.

"Hey did you get the text?" Tenten asked.

"We decided we take your car." Sakura chimed in.

"Are you wearing that?" Ino interjected.

Before Hinata could even mouth an answer she was swept away into her house and pulled to her bedroom. Her friends instantly began rummaging through her clothes in her room.

"What about this with skinny jeans?"

"She doesn't own any skinny jeans. How about a dress."

"Do we have scissors? We could cut this one and make it so cute!"

"Here let's do it!"

Hinata watched as her friends cut a dress she owned and wondered silently how she might be able to get away.

"Put this on, get the bun out of your hair and we will give you "light" makeup, okay?" Ino pushed for Hinata to change.

"Okay…" Hinata said timidly.

"Oh thank god we are here Hini, otherwise you might not get that guy."

Hinata froze how did her friends know about Naruto?

"How did you…?"

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell us about him. We are your friends after all." Sakura mused.

"But…"

"So what this Sasuke Uchia like?" Ino buzzed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah he invited you to this party, he obviously likes you. Is he like a coworker or something?" Tenten nudged.

"Oh… no um."

"You can tell us in the car go get dressed." Ino pushed Hinata to the bathroom.

Hinata was in the car feeling very uncomfortable. The dress was short her face felt heavy from the makeup and her friends wanted her to explain. She thought the worse of telling them the truth she decided to go another route.

"I don't like sasuke. I-I went back to that bar. The one we went to last time."

"Why? I didn't take you for a bar goer?"

"I-Im not but I had forgotten something there… My scarf… So I went back there to look for it. And sasuke was a bartender…"

"And he like the way you looked. OOOOOH" Ino joke.

"NO…. No… He liked… The way YOU looked. He remembers us and said if I could invite my pretty friends… over? Hinata voice started going quiet. She felt embarrassed and hope they buy it.

"Is he a sleaze bag?"

"Sounds like it, is he cute?"

"Which pretty friend was he specifically talking about, like who did he think was prettiest?"

The girl started going back and forth and Hinata could finally sigh in relief for the moment. It seemed the lie was taken. Hinata was relieved when they finally arrived at the house.

"Wow this is a nice house." Tenten complimented.

They rang the doorbell and sasuke was quick to open it. The girls were stunned by him.

"Well, Well if it isn't sweet little Hinata." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And Ino, one of Hinata cute friends." Ino winked.

Sasuke tilted his head but didn't say anything instead he just opened the door to his house. It was a big party. Bigger then what Hinata hoped. A sea of people accompanied by loud club music. The girls entered in awe.

"This is awesome!" Tenten yelled

"He was cute!" Sakura smiled.

"He's mine I call dibs on him!" Ino argued

Hinata looked forward into the field of bodies. Somewhere in there was Naruto. She had a small voice urging her to jump into the crowd and search for him, but the louder voice urged her to go to the nearest wall and blend into the wall paper.

The girls ushered themselves to the kitchen where drinks where.

"Thanks for being the Designated Driver, Hinata." Ino yelped.

Hinata smiled back. Hinata didn't like the taste of alcohol so she was usually the designated driver. She did once in a while get one fruity drink when she needed liquid courage.

Ino dragged her friends on the dance floor. Hinata looked around nervous. Her friends began dancing to the rhythm of the beat. Hinata stared out at the crowd of blank faces. The strobe light danced on everyone and she felt the world spinning. She felt nervous and over whelmed. She darted out of the crowd and headed back to the kitchen.

Hinata felt everyone eyes on her, but instead of them staring at her they stared through her. She felt as if something was wrong with her. Like she didn't belong she was broken. As the negative thought swirled in her head she looked up at the kitchen island where all the booze was. She grabbed the first drink, it was a beer. She took down a big gulp of it. She cringed it didn't taste very good. She retreated to the wall of the kitchen and began scanning the faces of the crowd. She figured it be best to stay close to the booze that's where everyone goes towards. There was a down fall to this plan, because she was so nervous about meeting Naruto she kept getting drinks to calm herself down. She was starting to feel the effect of it and growing a taste for beer.

All of a sudden a hand landed on her. Hinata jumped she turned around and saw a familiar face.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like you are having a great time."

Hinata spun round to see Sasuke who wore a smirk.

"You are really the life of the party." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well Im kind of busy." Hinata rebutted annoyed.

"Oh yeah with what?" Sasuke said as he grabbed a beer. "Getting a job as a hostess?"

"Destiny." Hinata said very assured of herself. She wasn't sure if she said it or the booze.

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying tipsy Hinata more than sober Hinata.

"Oh yeah there was that wager."

"I didn't bet."

"Maybe we should, make it more interesting."

"Oh I'm sure…" Hinata felt confidence come out of nowhere. "I would bet on love any day."

"So it's a bet then. If you meet Naruto and he just falls head over heels for you then you win. I win if the likely thing to happen is that he's not interested."

"Fine, but just so you know you shouldn't be so mean about love. It might make you a bit happier to let it in. Like look at me I'm in love."

"Yeah look at you. So you are in love huh? What's his last name?"

Hinata felt herself swaying. "Naruto"

"Naruto?"

"Yup"

"Naruto, Naruto?" Sauske said with an eyebrow raised.

"Mhmm, and soon I will be misses naruto." Hinata heard what she was saying and knew it wasn't right, but it just kept coming out. She tried to sober up. But it was too much as each second passed she became more lucid.

"Oh you are defiantly in the right state to meet with destiny."

"No I don't think…."

"Come one we have a bet."

Hinata was dragged by sasuke over towards a corner of the house. In front of her she saw a bunch of guys they all had loud rough laughs. Hinata glanced at one to the next but then her eyes zeroed in on someone. It was her bright knight he was beaming joking and laughing. Hinata felt her stomach turn. She felt dizzy.

"Are you okay." Sasuke seemed to have concern in his voice.

"Yeah it's just the connection… Ohh" Hinata felt like she was going to puke. "And maybe a bit of the booze."

"Yeah I think that's what it is. Come on let's get you out of here."

"Hinata!"

Hinata Turned around back towards the group of guys and instantly recognized two.

"Kiba? Shino?" Hinata was shocked.

"Hey sasuke what you doing with our Hinata?" Kiba joked walking over to the two.

"She not feeling too good I thought I find a place for her to lie down."

Kiba eyes narrowed. "I can take care of her."

"No I was taking care of her."

"Hey Hinata did he give you a drink?" Kiba asked looking into Hinata eyes.

"What are you implying?" Sasuke pushed Kiba back.

"Im implying I know Hinata and I have never seen her this way."

"Guys I don't feel so good." Hinata squeaked unaware of the conversation.

"How do you know Hinata?"

"How do you?"

Hinata wasn't sure if she fainted vomited or both but after time lapse she tried to be coherent and observe her current surroundings. She was on a couch and she was being forced to drink water. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face her knight and shining armor, Naruto.

"Hey you okay?" Naruto said in a warm tone.

"I don't feel good."

"Yeah you had a bit too much to drink huh, hey do I know you from somewhere?"

"Destiny…" Hinata was still pretty out of it.

"Oh you know destiny?" Naruto beamed back.

Hinata groggily looked at him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh you mean sasuke, and Kiba? They carried you to the couch and where going to help you but ended up getting in a spat. I had to jump in and get you some water."

"Thank you I didn't mean to cause you such inconvenience."

"Nah, it's alright. Im just glad you didn't hurt yourself." Naruto chuckled.

"I messed up…" Hinata felt herself getting lucid aging. "I messed up in front of someone I really like…"

"Hinata! There you are!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Hinata eyes opened and saw her friends dashing over to her.

"What happened!" Tenten barked at Naruto.

"It's ok she just had a little too much to drink." Naruto reassured.

"Hinata? Seriously?"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah probably will just have a gnarly hangover tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"Wow I can't believe Hinata… AH! How are we going to get home! She was our designated driver!" Ino wailed.

"Ahem… Pardon me but it seems I have been forgotten about."

Everyone turned around to see a tall man with sunglasses on.

"A drive isn't going to be a problem you see as I am one of Hinata friends. Name Shino. I would be glad to offer a hand."

The girls may have one too many to drink or they just figured it be okay, but they decided to allow Shino to drive them home. Naruto carried Hinata to the car and the girls told Naruto to thank Sasuke. Hinata slept the whole car ride and slept all day the next day.

 **A/N: New chapter will come out next week hoped you liked this one :-) see you soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**At sasuke house, the place was a mess.**

"Ugh man this is going to take forever to clean." Naruto whined

"Tch well that is what happens when you throw a small get together, like I wanted."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah but it was worth it, did you see rock lee? Man that guy, and how many people passed out tonight? Jeez, we can throw a crazy party."

"Yeah speaking of which what you think about that girl who passed out tonight?"

"Hmmm, which one? You mean the one you sucker punched Kiba over?"

"I didn't sucker punched him I just got him to calm down."

"I don't know. Why you interested?"

"I have my reasons."

"Hmmm well she did look familiar I thought I had seen her before. I don't know, honestly she seemed weird… but I kind of like people like that."

Sasuke watched Naruto for a bit before turning around and continued to clean. Naruto reminisced about the memory for a bit before an idea crept into his head. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke but then continued cleaning also. They were both in deep in thought.

Hinata woke up swaddled in her blanket she looked out into her room and saw Neji standing in the door holding a cup of tea. He had a stern face on.

"Hinata."

Oh no, the memories where all flooding back and now she would get a lecture from her cousin.

"Wh- Ow!" Hinata held her head. "What are you doing here Neji?"

Neji walked into Hinata room and handed her the tea.

"Hanabi texted me last night." Neji pulled out his phone and read out loud. "OMG DRUNK HINATA! Best night EVA!" Neji then turned the phone. "She also sent me this picture." The picture was of Hinata and Hanabi. It was not a flattering picture at all.

"Im sorry." Hinata instantly interjected.

Neji was calm. "What happened?"

Hinata felt herself getting hot. She felt embarrassed. "Well me and my friends went out and… I'm sorry, Neji. I didn't mean cause all of this."

Neji stayed eerily calm. "It's Okay Hinata. Just you aren't going out with your friends for anymore weekends." Neji demanded in this calm voice. He stood up and began walking out of the room.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. She was an adult after all, what was Neji thinking he was doing? Grounding her? He couldn't do that.

"B-but-" Hinata began.

"Because I need you at my house to help me with a project for the company." Neji finished.

Hinata knew it was just an excuse. Neji was mad, no he was furious. He was grounding her, punishing her. But he played it off so well. Hinata was trapped and she knew it.

"Right, thank you Neji."

Neji nodded. "I'm going to go help Hanabi with her homework. Neji left Hinata room. Hinata slumped into her soft bed and thought to herself. 'oh well I really don't want to go out for a bit after this. I feel so embarrassed…' She thought about Naruto and her heart ached. 'I'm so embarrassed.'

The club was packed full of bodies. The music was pumping and everyone there seemed to be having a great time. Everyone except for the lonely blonde at the bar. It was Saturday night girl's night. Yet for some reason Ino was the only girl out. Hinata had to work. Sakura needed to do something for her masters, and Tenten gave some excuse although it was obvious she just wanted a break. So there Ino was alone on a Saturday night. She could have stayed in, curled up on the couch with some ice cream and watch whatever on T.V. but that idea bored her. She was determined to have a good time tonight she wanted to find some fun. Yet at the current bar she was at no one had come up to her and every song that was played bored her. Maybe she should just cut her loses and go home.

"Hey."

Ino snapped out of her daze and looked up. She was started to recognize Sasuke staring at her. She eased and put on a koi smile. Maybe tonight would be fun after all.

"Oh hey, do I know you?" Ino thought it be better to play hard to get.

Sasuke looked away uninterested. "Didn't you show up at my party last weekend. Even though you weren't invited"

"Show up?" Ino was annoyed. "I was invited!"

"Oh good you do remember." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "What would you like to drink?"

Ino felt embarrassed. "Chocolate martini."

"Where's your friends?" Sasuke asked as he began making ino drink.

"They ditched me tonight." Ino whined. "It's just me tonight."

"Oh yeah." Sasuke finished Ino drink. "Well tell Hinata, to come in sometime."

Ino looked at him curiously.

"I won a bet and she owes me." Sasuke clarified.

"I didn't take Hinata for the gambling type." Ino questioned wanting to know more of what was going on.

"Hinata… That's that one chick, right?"

Ino looked over and saw a blond at the end of the bar, passing drinks to people. After he was done he came over and joined the conversation.

"You know Sasuke we are kind of swamped over here. Maybe you should help and not bug people about your girlfriend." Naruto snickered.

Ino eyes grew.

"Tch" Sasuke looked to the side. "Looks like you took care of most of them."

"Yeah your lucky I'm here." Naruto looked over at Ino. "So what's he harassing you about?"

"Eh, apparently Hinata and him had a wager. OH!" Ino was having fun taunting Sasuke.

"Oh really. That's like the oldest trick in the book." Naruto laughed. "You know he punched a guy for talking to her."

"WHAT! WHAT!" Ino was amazed and a little annoyed that she missed it.

"It's not what you think. God blondes are annoying." Sasuke sneered and then walked off to help a costumer.

Ino glared at him before Naruto beckoned her attention.

"He's just shy ya know."

"She is too. Like super shy. I am actually surprised, but now that I think about it I think they be a good match." Ino blabbed.

"You think?" Naruto smiled. "Well maybe we should help our friends out, huh?"

Ino eyes brighten. To think she almost missed out on this night.

"Name Naruto, by the way"

"Ino" Ino winked at Naruto and the two began plotting.

 **Sorry the chapter came sooooo late. More to come soon ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata rubbed her tired eyes. For the past few weeks Neji had been piling work on her. The last couple of weekends she spent mind numbingly working. She knew it was too keep her from going out but she felt her punishment was getting to the point of borderline slavery. She had done so much work that by next month they may have a lull in the office. It was Friday night, and again Hinata would have to pass on girls night. Yet for some reason Ino was being extra pushy about her going tomorrow. Hinata decided just to ignore her and continue working. Yet deep down for the first time ever she felt tinge of defiance in her. She tried to ignore it and keep working.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned to see Neji.

"I was thinking that we take a break. You have been working hard. Why don't you take a three-day weekend? You deserve it. If you want to you can leave a bit earlier today to." Neji turned.

Hinata stammered out "Thank you." She couldn't believe that her punishment was over.

"Well if I let you continue working like this you would have burned out. You need to take better care of yourself and stop being a burden to everyone." Neji walked off.

Hinata internally scolded herself for being such a bother. Yet uncharacteristically she finished her thought with. 'He could have left it as a compliment, jerk.' Hinata snapped herself back and tried to regain her composer.

Hinata left work early and went straight home. At home she started a bath. She wanted to relax and unwind. Hinata sighed and steadied herself. Then in an instant, Hinata remembered about girls night. Oh right now she could go.

She contemplated on sending out the text to ino. She liked hanging out with her friends but she never seemed to really wasn't a club kind of girl. Yet still it was a chance to get out of the house. Hinata took a breath in.

She then sent the text out to ino.

Hinata instantly got a text message in return:

"GREAT! I'm glad, we haven't seen you in a while and we missed our Hinata. Plus, this girls night is going to be different. Just a nice night at my house. We wanna catch up. I'm so glad you will be there. Dress CUTE!"

Hinata blinked a couple of time. She was excited to see she have a night in with friends, but something seemed weird about this whole thing. Ino loved going to bars or clubs. Hinata more of the type to stay in. Hinata shrugged it off and decided to return herself to her bath.

She thought to herself how she had been acting strangely. She felt like in high school she used to be able to describe herself in just a couple of words; shy, sweet, naïve. But recently she felt like as she grew she became more of a one-word person. Bland. She felt her self-worth shrivel especially in comparison to her happy, colorful friends. Yet recently now and again something deep inside Hinata will shout out in the shell of her well behave silent self. It disrupts her thoughts and want her to push forward and move. Hinata wasn't sure and was shocked by it at first but now she feels she should just ignore it. Yet still deep down, she did secretly like it.

It was Saturday night and Hinata got dressed for her night with her friends. Hinata put on a dress with spaghetti straps. She thought that Ino would be pleased with her level of cuteness. Hinata grabbed a cardigan from her closet to help her feel comfortable. Before she set out to Ino's she made a mental check list in her head to see if she had forgotten anything. When she gave herself the OK, she headed out.

Hinata arrived at the house and knocked on the door. The door instantly flung open and Ino beaming face appeared.

"HINATA!" Ino hugged Hinata and pushed her into the house. "Guys Hini here!"

Hinata was surprised to see that she wasn't the first one here. Tenten and Sakura where lying on the couch.

"Hey long time no see."

Hinata nodded and joined them on the couch.

"You look different, Hini." Sakura mentioned.

"Maybe she is in love." Ino giggled as she walked past them into the kitchen to fetch drinks.

"No I think its because I am not use to seeing your shoulders is all" Sakura finished.

Hinata twitched, her eyes instantly darted to her shoulders. She wasn't wearing her cardigan, actually she had left it at home. Hinata felt strange. How could she had left it.

"I think you look cute." Tenten winked.

Hinata felt slightly embarrassed and exposed.

Ino walked back into the room with a few drinks in hand.

"So what's the plan, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, not all of our guest are here yet." Ino smile crept along her face. Before anyone could comment there was a knocking at the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Speak of the devil." Ino sprang up and ran to the door. Leaving the confused guest on the couch. Hinata was still mostly fixed on her bare shoulders.

The girls heard the door open and Ino squeal.

"Could you be any louder!" A voice called out. Hinata head instantly shot up as she remembered the tone.

"Come in!" Ino squealed again.

Hinata eyes were transfixed on the door way waiting for the guest to appear. Hinata held her breath and then in an instant walked in two guys. Hinata recognized them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Hinata. Long time no see!"

"Hey Kiba and Shino." Hinata whispered out. Hinata eyes darted back to Ino.

"So we are having a small get together." Ino said walking into the room.

"So a party?" Tenten asked blankly.

"No just a small get together. Along with Kiba and shino. I invited some friends from work, school…" Then Ino turned and looked at Hinata. "And from that party a couple of weeks ago."

Hinata froze a tensed up.

*Knock Knock*

Kiba walked over to Hinata and shot her a smile.

"How's it been?" He barked.

Hinata heart was beating in her ears. She had no idea who the next mystery guest was going to be. She was getting nervous by the amount of people that was there already. She turned to kiba and said.

"Want to go outside."

Kiba blinked, taken aback slightly. He looked at Hinata red face.

"S-sure." He said.

Hinata got up and quickly beeline to the porch in the backyard outside. She heard Kiba walking behind her. If she was with Kiba she might be able to disappear. She got to the porch railing and rested herself on it.

"You okay?"

She turned to see Kiba come and rest himself next to her on the railing of the porch. Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

"You are blushing a lot." Kiba laughed. "Have you been drinking?"

Hinata felt embarrassed. "No, I don't drink." She looked over at Kiba. "That was a rare occurrence."

"Yeah I figured that why I was so shocked before. You never where like that back in school." Kiba mused.

Hinata listened to Kiba. He was always so kind to her and could be overly protective. Kiba though was her good friend. Hinata had a thought that maybe kiba could help Hinata with her emotions.

"Kiba do you think I am boring?" Hinata squeaked out.

"What! No!" Kiba laughed. "I think you are sweet. You aren't a big group kind of person, but that's ok. We can only handle one Ino at a time."

Hinata smiled. She put her hands to her face. "Kiba, what do you know about love?"

"Huh?" Kiba jumped slightly from his spot.

"Do you think there such a thing as one true love or destiny. Do you think there are leagues? Do you think that someone can think of you as more?" Hinata felt herself getting hot. She wasn't sure if she was still talking to Kiba or asking herself it. Kiba was quiet. Hinata turned to see if he was still there or if she was just talking to herself. She turned and saw Kiba with a serious expression on. He looked at her dearly. Kiba took a step forward and put his hand on her shoulders. He leaned his face in. Hinata eyes widen.

"There you are!"

Hinata turned her head to the back door. Ino stood there smiling.

"All of the guest are here!" Ino mused. "I'm putting out food and drinks."

Hinata stayed grounded. She could see behind Ino the house was rather packed. Hinata squirmed in her spot wondering who might be in there. Kiba looked over at Hinata.

"Do you want me to go grab you a plate of something?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked up at him. "It's ok. I will be back in a bit." Kiba smiled. He dashed into the house. Ino eyes narrowed as she followed Kiba into the house. Hinata was left on the porch. She looked at the house wondering if she should go back in. Loud music and chatter busted through the wall. It was where everyone was and Hinata instead stood on her lonely island. She looked down. It wasn't hard to see that Hinata was different from everyone else but sometimes she felt alien. As if she spoke a different language or was on a foreign frequency. Life was moving on and she was a still life painting watching it.

Hinata shivered slightly it was getting late and Hinata still didn't have any cover for her shoulders. She grabbed her arms and wrapped herself in a hug.

"Hey…" A bright cheery voice called out.

Hinata turned. It wasn't Kiba voice. It was Naruto.

"What you doing out here? The party inside." Naruto beamed as he walked over to Hinata. Hinata stayed grounded. Her eyes widen.

"I-I-I" Hinata struggled. She turned and looked away. "I was just getting some air."

"Yeah?" Naruto leaned on the porch railing. "Mmm it is nice out here."

Hinata glanced over at Naruto. He was bright, he lit up the porch with his smile. Naruto looked over at Hinata and Hinata quickly looked away.

"Hey, uh don't you want to go back in?" Naruto beamed.

Hinata let out a breath. "It seems kind of crowded in there."

Naruto turned and rested his side on the railing he looked at Hinata with a smile on his face. "You aren't much of a party goer are you?"

Hinata fist tightened. "No, but I do like hanging out with my friends. They are all so busy now. Girls night is the only time we see each other." Hinata thought to herself. It was the only time she got to get out of her house too. Even if it was just to watch others have fun.

"Why don't you like parties?" Naruto smiled at Hinata. Hinata didn't have an answer. She was a strange creature that didn't fit that why. She thought to herself.

"I mean you seem really sweet and nice. You are perfect for parties." Naruto smiled. Hinata looked over at him. "I like hanging out with chill people. Sometimes you need people who will listen and let you get a word in edge wise."

Hinata breath was caught. Her eyes grew. Hinata thought to herself maybe she wasn't bland but chill. She stared at Naruto in a stupor.

"C'mon you are needed. We have too many assholes in there. We need someone nice." Naruto let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata stared at him letting the words sink in. A small smile crept on her face. She held herself tighter. "I'm needed." She told herself. She felt her face get hot.

"Woah you must be freezing." Naruto exclaimed. "C'mon let get you out of here."

Naruto put an arm around Hinata and pushed her along into the house. Hinata walked in a daze. She kept spinning the words Naruto had said around and around in her head. She suddenly didn't feel weird or strange. She felt needed.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hinata walked into the house Naruto called to Ino. Hinata looked around the house. There where bodies everywhere. Hinata looked over to Naruto but he was gone. Instead Ino had rushed over to her. Ino grabbed Hinata hand and was leading her through the crowd of people.

"Hinata could you do me a huge favor. Upstairs on the second door is my bedroom. Can you please bring down the necklace I left on the nightstand?" Ino plopped Hinata off at the bottom of the stairs and began pushing her towards them. Hinata looked over at Ino.

"I would do it, but I need to host the party. Please Hinata." Ino pushed. Hinata sighed and then began walking up the stairs. She heard ino call out that she was the best. Hinata walked up the stairs and thought about Naruto. He was so kind. He could make any outcast feel like they were part of a group. Hinata glanced out at the party and suddenly she didn't feel so alien anymore. She then turned and hurried up. The faster she did this the faster she could go back.

She made it to the door of the bedroom. She walked in and looked around. She didn't see a necklace in plain sight. Hinata moved forward into the room and looked around. Hinata could always find everything she had the best eyes out of most she knew. So the fact that she couldn't see it made her cringe. She didn't want to have to dig through ino things to find it. She didn't even know what it is supposed to look like.

"What are you doing up here?"

Hinata turned around. Standing in the master bathroom was Sasuke. He was also shirtless.

"Oh!" Hinata looked away. "I-I was looking for Ino necklace. W-Why are you-"

"Because that dumb blond spilt wine all over my shirt." Sasuke finished. "She sent me up here to clean it."

"Oh." Hinata said still looking away.

Silence hit the two. It was awkward. Hinata didn't want to look anywhere. She felt embarrassed.

"Tch, this is as good as it going to get." Hinata heard behind her. She looked back over and saw sasuke with a shirt on. It had a faint stain still on it. He looked over at Hinata.

"Uh I don't think the necklace is in here." Hinata murmered out. The two of them turned around and headed to the door. Sasuke got there first and tried it.

"it's locked." He called out.

"What?" Hinata whimpered.

"Did you lock it when you came in here?" Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"No!" Hinata said taking a step back.

Sasuke studied Hinata then looked back at the door. "Tch, how annoying."

"What do we do now?" Hinata squeaked.

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the bed. He laid down. "Chances are someone locked that door on purpose. Either as a joke, or to get rid of us."

Hinata heart stopped. She thought she was needed why would someone want to get rid of her. But then she went down a thought that right now people probably didn't know she was gone. Maybe she wasn't needed after all. Hinata put her hand to her face and looked down.

"Or…"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"They want us to have sex."

Hinata eyes popped. "Wh-What!?"

Sasuke sat up and shrugged. "Just a guess. But I have a weird feeling that someone had a bright idea to play match maker."

"Match maker…." Then Hinata remembered Ino and all she had said before. "Ino…"

"Ino, I think she was at my bar not too long ago." Sasuke said. "She was talking to the other idiot, Naruto. Getting too many blondes together is dangerous."

"N-Naruto." Hinata shook slightly. Naruto was trying to set her up with Sasuke. Naruto thought she liked sasuke?

"Oh yeah it looks like your beau thinks you like me." Sasuke snickered. "Hows "destiny" coming?"

Hinata stood there she felt her heart get pierced. She thought back to all the nice things he said to her. But where they just words. Did he mean anything by it? Would anything actually happen between them? When he brought her back into the house he handed her off to Ino. Hinata felt the realization hit her that this was all part of their plan. Naruto didn't mean what he said. It was just a joke to him.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata struggled a small uninvited tear weaseled its way out.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata wiped the tear away and looked up. "Why are you always so mean."

"It's the truth." Sasuke shrugged. "You are better off not living in some fantasy. Naruto doesn't know who you are."

"Naruto…" Hinata took a breath. "He said he liked hanging out with chill people like me."

"Real romantic. Saying generic words." Sasuke rested his head on his hand. "Do you still think there anything between the two of you?"

"Wh-Why couldn't there be?" Hinata defended herself.

"He is more interested in your pink hair friend then you. That's the girl he likes straight forward and can talk." Sasuke got up and walked over to Hinata. "But if you still think there is a chance-"

"You are right!"

Both Hinata and Sasuke jumped. Hinata deep hidden voice she always ignored roared out of her. It screamed in her head that Sasuke right. That she was going to be alone. Hinata took a steady breath.

"You are right." Hinata whispered. She joined Sasuke on the bed. "If…. If I didn't have a chance… Then-Then why does it hurt?"

Sasuke looked at the trembling Hinata. He let out a sigh. "Don't worry we will get them back for this."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"Go out with me." Sasuke said plainly. Hinata eyes widen she wanted to run.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It is only pretend. But maybe if we go out, we can give them a bit of payback." Sasuke stretched as if bored by all of this.

"Uh…" Hinata didn't know what to say. "Why would you want to?"

Sasuke sighed. "I have my own personal reasons. Don't pry. I don't like that."

Hinata stayed put. This all seemed like too much.

"Just do it. What do you have to lose? If it doesn't work, it doesn't work." Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "Plus I want to get out of this room."

Hinata twitched slightly and then without even thinking she nodded her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Outside in the hallway Ino sat by the door with her ear pressed against it. Naruto walked up the stairs and joined her.

"How is it going?" Naruto asked.

"I can't hear what they are saying. Darn Hinata so quiet. She whispers everything." Ino mumbles. Naruto pressed his ear to the door.

"I think sasuke said just do it." Naruto retorted.

"What does that mean?" Ino glared at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged. They put their heads on the door and tried their best to hear anything but there was silence.

"HEY! Are you two morons out there? Let us out!" Sasuke voiced ringed out of the wall.

"Ouch, I didn't know he could be so loud." Ino squealed. Ino got up and unlocked the door with her key. "Sorry guys this door tricky sometimes it gets jammed." Ino lied as she opened the door.

When she did her eyes went wide. In the room was Hinata and Sasuke and they were holding hands.

The blonds stared at the dark haired couple.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"What does it look like." Sasuke sneered. He held up Hinata hand. Hinata didn't even look over at Naruto. She just kept looking down.

Sasuke pulled Hinata along with him. He pushed past the stunned blonds and walked down the stairs. Hinata heard her name called out She looked to her left and saw her friends. Her face reddened. Sasuke kept pulling her through the crowd. Hinata turned to her right and saw a stunned Kiba staring out at her. Hinata felt her breath stop. What was happening right now.

Sasuke pushed open the front door and pulled Hinata along.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't want to deal with everyone right now. Plus, them being confused is kind of hilarious to me." Sasuke looked back at Hinata. "We need to come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Hinata questioned.

Sasuke gave Hinata a smile. Hinata realized something about Sasuke that night. He enjoyed making and watching chaos. Hinata couldn't help but worry about what she had gotten herself into.

Hinata entered her house and went straight to her room. She thought about all that she had talk about with Sasuke. Sasuke had drove her home but on the way he had let her in on the scheme he had cooked up. Hinata rubbed her tired eyes. She knew it was still early but she couldn't help but feel exhausted about it all. She looked over at her purse. A soft glow was shining out of it. Hinata pulled her purse close to her and saw the glow was coming from her cell phone. She had more missed text and calls then she ever had before. Hinata took a breath.

Sasuke had a plan to go on a double date tomorrow. He told Hinata what to say and who to say it too. Hinata didn't initially want to participate in this plan but sasuke brought up a good point. If Hinata did this, then she could get close to Naruto. She could see what he really was like. Deep down Hinata didn't want to give up on Naruto. She needed to know if it was actually love. In the end this would be good. She could be close to him without it being weird. If it didn't work Sasuke would end it with no broken hearts… theoretically. It was a way to put herself out there without actually putting herself out there. Even though it all sounded deceitful, her want to see Naruto over powered her logic. She took another breath and looked at her phone. It had blown up with text from everyone. Hinata surfed through them until she landed on Sakura. She looked down at her friend's name. Sakura was her closest friend. Lying to her didn't feel right. She timidly gave her a call.

"Hey, sorry for the confusion…" Hinata began when she heard the phone picked up.

"CONFUSION! What is going on?" Sakura voice rang through

"Not much…" Hinata tried to steady herself.

"What do you mean not much?" Sakura barked. Hinata heard people in the backround.

"I need your help." Hinata blurted out.

"What do you need Hinata." Sakura asked back. Hinata head fill with things she wanted to say. Her emotions and thoughts were at war with each other. She needed help guiding through them. But when she opened her mouth she cheated herself and instead said.

"Please come on a double date with me tomorrow."

There was silence on the other line. Hinata shook slightly waiting for the reply. Eventually Hinata heard a burst of sound. It sounded like a bunch of people howling. She listened to the mass chaos on the other side and tried to make out words. Eventually it got silent again.

"Sorry I had to get away from everyone." Sakura voice finally came through.

"Are you still at Ino?"

"Yeah but that's not important right now." Sakura said back. "What's important is, What time?"

#

Naruto woke up in his messy room. He stood up and stretched. He walked sleepily to his bathroom. He did his usual morning routine like clockwork. Nothing really went through Naruto head that morning. He had the day off from work. He had hung out with friends yesterday. All of his bills were paid for. Nothing was out of the ordinary that morning and nothing needed attention. Naruto lulled himself into a Sunday morning stupor.

"Hey idiot. Put your dirty dishes in the sink when you are done."

Naruto turned his head and saw his roommate sasuke. Naruto blinked sleepily but then instantly his eye bugged out. He stood up dramatically and bounded over to sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked the gapping Naruto.

"So… You and Hinata…" Naruto searched his mind for the right words.

Sasuke looked at him but then turned around and began walking away.

"I cant believe it." Naruto mumbled out.

Sasuke snickered and turned around. "What do you mean? You don't think I could get a girl."

"No, it's just Hinata so nice and you are kind of an asshole." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke eyes narrowed into a glare. "What do you mean by that? Weren't you and that other blond the one who set us up? Not to mention how do you know anything about Hinata?"

Naruto raised up his hands. "Woah sorry. Yeah your right I really don't know much about her. Only going off of first impressions." Naruto let out an awkward laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back to his room.

"Although," Naruto said. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto eyes softer. "The way Hinata friends talk about her. it makes you wonder what kind of girl she is to have so much respect from everyone she knows."

Sasuke studied Naruto for a bit. Sasuke turned back around. "Well you can find out."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"You are coming on a double date with me. Be ready by 6." Sasuke walked to his room and closed the door. He left a stunned Naruto in the main room.

"You could have told me sooner!" Naruto barked out. "Asshole."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

 **Woah woah woah**

 **everyone taking this wayyyyyyy to seriously**

 **The title of this piece is called** **waiting** **because that is what you need to do.**

 **I don't believe love is instant. I believe attraction and lust is instant, but love, true love takes time.**

 **Furthermore spoiler alert Sasuke does not like Hinata. It will all make sense in later chapters.**

 **Everyone needs to take a breath. I made this story up for fun. I am playing with different ideas but the core of this story will stay the same. Second spoiler alert Hinata and Naruto wont get together until the end. I am sorry if people felt "deceived" or angry from that but it doesnt really matter. This is really just a fun story. I write fanfics because i love them and if i want to do whatever with my story then i will.**

 **And here is the best part, if you dont like it then you can make your own version of it. I hope i can inspire people to write their own fics. This is a great community and i love the creativity it has. And we are all entitled to our own opinions. So if you hate my piece good you are allowed to feel it. The thing i dont like is when people tell me how to write my fic when it isnt even done yet :-D**

 **This story will have some interesting turns in it, so if you want to see how it plays out keep waiting. Other wise i hope i can read your fics later.**

 **Your biggest fan**

 **H. Grand**


End file.
